Barbie and The Three Musketeers
'Barbie and The Three Musketeers' is the 16th computer-animated Barbie movie. It is based on the novel ''The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas. Plot Official Summary "Join Barbie as Corinne, a young country girl headed to Paris to pursue her big dream – to become a female musketeer! Never could she imagine she would meet three other girls who secretly share the same dream! Using their special talents, the girls work together as a team to foil a plot and save the prince. Come along on an action-filled adventure that dares you to dream as never before." Story Corinne is a country girl from Gascony who dreams of being a musketeer in France. She goes to Paris with a letter for Monsieur Treville, the captain of the musketeers and an old friend of her father, hoping to be accepted as a musketeer. But being a musketeer is not easy for Corinne. She is made fun of, and hired as a palace maid, not a musketeer. She meets her co-workers, three other girls who also dream of being musketeers too: Viveca, Aramina, and Renée. The next day when they return to work, a chandelier drops, and Viveca, Aramina, and Renee show off their musketeering skills. Corinne also finds a small ruby and above finds that the rope has been cut. An old maid named Hélène overhears their conversation and takes them through a secret passageway, where she leads them to the old musketeer training room, and agrees to train the four girls to be true musketeers. Soon the four girls are mastering their skills with Hélène's help. One day, while Corinne is cleaning the windows, she spots the prince hanging from his flying machine and runs to help him. The prince thanks Corinne, but later, she finds that the rope has been cut, just like the chandelier! One night, Corinne, Viveca, Aramina, and Renée decide to celebrate their musketeering skills and walk into the dark, quiet streets. They encounter a man who pulls out a knife, and Corrine realises it matches the ruby she found next to the chandelier. They soon discover that the Regent's men were sneaking weapons into the masquerade ball to kill the prince! Finally, Corinne and her friends have a chance to save Prince Louis from his evil cousin with a very clever plan. Prince Louis names them royal musketeers. In the end, Corinne and her three friends ride horses saying,'' "All for One, and One for All". Starring the Voices of Music The music in ''Barbie and The Three Musketeers was composed by Eric Colvin. The theme song of the movie is "All For One", performed by Keely Hawkes. Hawkes also performed another song in the film, "Unbelievable", and the third song featured in the movie, "Making My Way", was performed by Leslie Mills. Goofs *Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée wear pumps for the Masquerade Ball, though when they transform into musketeers, they're wearing boots. *When Aramina transforms into musketeer, the gem in the middle of her necklace is missing. *In the scene where all four of them are become musketeers for the ball just after they put on their ballgowns, they stand in a line and pull out their swords. If you look closely down the line that starts with Corinne, then Aramina, then Viveca and finally Renée, Renée isn't African-American anymore and is a white girl with black hair. *When Renée is shown playing the violin at the beginning of the movie (before she falls in the fountain), you can see that the sound holes on the violin are too far down then where they should be. *When Corinne first arrives at the ball, she has her hair down. However, it suddenly becomes a bun when she changes into her musketeer outfit. Trivia *"The Three Musketeers" was mentioned in Barbie of Swan Lake, Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, and Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *The film has sold over 1,293,938 DVDs. *Aramina, being the romantic one, quotes two lines from Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet." *On the official website, Alexander is called "Henry." *In the trailers, Viveca is called Trista. *In the trailers, the girls are shown to have different maids' dresses, and different ballgowns. *The aliases Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renee use are puns. **Lady Barbecue is a pun on "Barbie" and "Barbeque." **Duchess Ivana Party is a pun on "I Wanna Party." **Abbey Birthday is a pun on "Happy Birthday." **Countess Ada Lettuce is a pun on "Head of Lettuce." *This is the first movie to use the new Barbie font, which is also used on Barbie's 50th anniversary celebration. Allusions to the original story *While speaking to Trèville, Corinne says her father's name is D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is the one of the protagonists in the original novel. *Like the hot-blooded D'Artagnan, Corinne is shown as a brave and feisty young woman who gets angry when people tell her that girls can’t be Musketeers. *Alexander, Corinne's horse, is a nod to the author of the Three Musketeers novel, Alexandre Dumas *When the other girls invited Corinne to stay with them, Viveca mentions that their former roommate was Constance. In the novel, Constance Bonacieux is the woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with. *One of the guests at the masquerade ball is introduced as the Countess de Winter, who was one of the antagonists from the original story. *Monsieur Trèville, the captain of the Musketeers in the film, is named after the captain in the original story, Monsieur de Trèville. *The part when Corinne accidentally falls on each of three girls and makes them angry is similar to the part in the novel when D'Artagnan accidentally ends up falling into each of the Musketeers and making them challenge him to the duel. *Corinne’s hometown is Gascony, which is the name of D’Artagnan’s family estate in the novel. *Prince Louis is named after King Louis XIII from the novel. *The famous fleur-de-lis, which was branded on the villainess Milady de Winter in the story, is on the fronts of the tunics worn by the Musketeers in the film. *Aramina appears to be named after Aramis, another protagonist from the novel. *However, Aramis' first name was René, so Renée appears to have been named after him, too. *Paris, which is France’s capital city and the center location of the original story, is also the location for the film. *In the original novel, D'Artagnan's father gives him a pony. In the film, Corinne's mom gives her 15 crowns and the horse, just like in the novel. Also Known As *German - Barbie und die drei Musketiere *Italy - Barbie e le tre Moschettiere *Spanish - Barbie y los Tres Mosqueteros *Latin - Barbie et tres Musketeers *Greece - Μπάρμπι και οι Τρεις Σωματοφύλακες *Russian - Барби и Три Мушкетера *Albania - Barbi dhe tre Musketieret *Poland - Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki *Finland - Barbie ja Kolme muskettisoturia *Sweden - Barbie och de Tre Musketörerna *France'' ''- Barbie et les Trois Mousquetaires *Iran -'' باربی و سه تفنگدار'' *Turkey - '' Barbie ve Üç Silahşörler'' Gallery To view pictures for Barbie and The Three Musketeers, click here. External links Official site Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Category:Movies Based On Novels Category:Barbie Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies